


There Is Always A First TIme

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack is dying...





	There Is Always A First TIme

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Rape attempt mentioned. Male/male graphic sex. Angst.  


* * *

SGC, Daniel's quarters

Daniel woke with a start, gasping for air and shivering with cold sweat. The sound of his heartbeat hammered loudly in his ears as he tried to figure out exactly where he was. Remnants of his nightmare hung round him still, making him shiver slightly as he remembered painful images...

* * *

The sound of approaching footsteps made Daniel turn towards the metallic door, which opened. Several large men with a black tattoo on their foreheads, wearing heavy armor, stormed into the room. They roughly grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. Another Jaffa entered the room holding a dagger. This one had a golden tattoo on his forehead. He used his dagger to shred the human's clothes. 

Once Daniel was naked he wrapped his fingers around the prisoner's shaft and started to stroke it fast and roughly. "My name is Kazar, slave. I'm Apophis' Prime. My Lord ordered me to prepare you, Tau- ri! But before that he granted me permission to rape you, as a reward for your capture."

Daniel felt the blood drain from his face and when his violator-to- be started to remove his armor, lust shining in his dark eyes, he struggled as much as he could with his hands chained to the wall and his ankles manacled, but found himself almost helpless against the combined power of two strong men. He felt himself being lifted in the air. 

Once he had removed his armor, the Jaffa fumbled with his fly to release himself from the confining fabric of his pants, and then played with the dark curls above his penis. His right hand moved down, closing around that long, narrow shaft which was pointing upwards like a dark marble column. Slowly, he began to pump his own cock, never taking his eyes off his future victim, enjoying the fear he could read in his eyes.

"Ready, Tau-ri?" he asked, smirking.

"No!" Daniel moaned, his mouth filled with the taste of bile as terror washed over him. "No! No!"

* * *

Daniel shook his head, his mind racing to sort between truth and illusion. It was dark, it was quiet, and he was alone. Automatically, he checked his surroundings. He was in his quarters and obviously not aboard Apophis' ship. He sighed with relief. Nothing was real; it had all been a dream. 

Daniel pulled himself back up the bed, till he could sit upright and reach the bedside light. Turning it on, he ran weary hands over his face, feeling them shake slightly. He grimaced. He had a painful headache and felt sick because of his horrendous nightmare. His stomach was churning, he could feel herself turning green, and the room was tilting wildly. Daniel slowly sat up, fighting off the feeling of dizziness. He managed to get up from the bed on shaky legs and staggered to the door. He needed to get to the infirmary as soon as possible to stop his sickness. 

Daniel arrived in the infirmary shortly after and froze on the spot when he discovered his friends Carter, Teal'c, Janet, and General Hammond were standing beside a bed occupied by Jack O'Neill. He looked down at the colonel and had a shock. His lover's eyes were closed, and he was very still. Wires and tubes were connected to different machines, which buzzed and flashed. To help him breathe, a cannula had been pushed up his nose. Jack was so pale and breathing so slowly, almost imperceptibly, that he already looked like a corpse. But fortunately he wasn't. The slow beep of the heart monitor told Daniel the man lying on the bed before him was still alive.

Daniel registered that parts of his nightmare were true as he remembered what had happened: SG-1 had been exploring P3X-8990 when the team had been suddenly attacked by a dozen Jaffa. Carter and Teal'c had managed to get cover, Jack was shot in the chest, a direct hit from a staff weapon blast, while he himself had been shot by a zat. Carter and Teal'c had managed to bring them back to the SGC before the Jaffa had chance to capture them and take them to Apophis. As everyone in the room was pale and tense, Daniel deduced that they were all dreading preparing themselves for the colonel's inevitable death. Aghast the linguist gritted his teeth. His stomach rolled sickeningly and he could taste bile at the back of his throat. He took deep breaths, willing himself not to throw up.

Carter looked at the CMO her heart constricted with pain, 

"There's nothing you can do to do to save him Janet?"

Janet sighed helplessly and said,

"No, I'm afraid not Sam. Colonel O'Neill is dying and there is nothing we can do to save him. At least, he's not suffering. He's in a deep coma." She wiped the tears, which rolled down her cheeks with the back of her hand and continued, "His vital signs are weak and getting weaker. According to my last medical checks, he might last until tomorrow morning, but I think the end will be sooner." Suddenly several machines started to beep quickly and warning lights flashed. The alarms started to go off. 

"Oh no!" the doctor moaned looking at the EEG and at the ECG lines, which were both flat. "Code blue, cardiac arrest. Everybody outside! Give us some room, please."

Daniel stared at his lover's face in horror. This could not be happening. 

[No! No! No! No! Nooooooooooo!]... Jack! No! Don't die!" he said, his voice shaking as badly as his hands and then he stumbled back a couple of steps, horrified. "Noo.."

Several nurses and doctors hurled themselves beside O'Neill's lifeless body with the resuscitation cart.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Thor materialized in the middle of the infirmary. Sam rushed towards him and said, 

"Thor Colonel O'Neill is dying, can you save him?"

The alien nodded, 

"Yes, Major Carter. I can and I will save O'Neill." 

Thor vanished taking O'Neill with him.

* * *

Much later

O'Neill's eyelids fluttered. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Carter and Teal'c standing beside him. He glanced around him, surprised to be alive. He was in the SGC infirmary. 

He breathed, 

"Hey Carter, Teal'c... I'm not dead? What happened? Did Fraiser perform a miracle?"

Carter shook her head, 

"Thor saved you, sir. He beamed you up to his ship and treated you with his advanced medical technology."

O'Neill smiled faintly, 

"Thor is a great guy! Did he really come here just to save me, or was there something else?"

"He wanted to tell us that the Asgard have built another new generation ship, the 'O'Neill 2' and you've been invited to launch it. He'll be back for us all later."

O'Neill's smile got bigger, 

"Another ship with my name! Geez! I'm so proud!" he finally noticed that Daniel wasn't around. Very worried, he asked, "Where's Daniel?"

Doctor Fraiser smiled reassuringly and answered, 

"He's in his bed, sleeping. He didn't feel well and was exhausted so I sent him in his quarters to rest." She then added, "Now colonel, you're going to get some sleep as well. You are exhausted. Daniel is a good boy; he does as he's told... you on the other hand... " She injected a powerful sedative into O'Neill's IV line and smiling said, 

"Good night sir."

* * *

The next morning

O'Neill stirred in his bed and stammered something unclear. Daniel, who was watching over him, sat on the edge of the bed and leaned towards him. 

"Jack?"

The older man turned his head in the direction of the voice, which he hadn't recognized at first because it sounded muffled, and slowed down. The simple movement made his head throb. He grimaced with pain, slowly opened his eyes and winced. The light hurt, but he succeeded in keeping them open. An unclear face seemed to float in the fog in front of him. Then the face moved, making him dizzy. He waited for the nausea and fog to dissipate and his sight to stabilize and finally saw Daniel, grinning, his face shining with joy. 

"Hi Daniel."

"Hi, Jack," the young man said.

He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and nestled his cheek against his neck, and then he leaned forward and kissed Jack's lips, his hands coming up to his tousled hair, massaging his neck. When he moved back a little, he saw that the other man was frowning and glancing worryingly around him. He knew for what and said, "Don't worry. Nobody's here except us and the security cameras aren't functioning. I disabled all of them. But we don't have much time I'm afraid. The technicians will be here soon to repair them."

O'Neill giggled, impressed, 

"Bad, bad Daniel!"

"I love you, Jack." The young man reached out and gently ran a finger down his lover's cheek. Jack leaned into his caress. "Oh God! I love you so much! More than anything in the world." 

Jack smirked, 

"More than you precious books?"

Daniel nodded, 

"Yes!"

The older man kissed his lover's fingers then said, 

"I love you too Daniel, you're all I have in this world, you're my life..."

Daniel kissed Jack forcefully and passionately. O'Neill returned his kiss with the same ardor and love, and then he covered his lover's neck and jaw with small, wet kisses. He then moved further down and bathed the base of his neck with cat-like licks. Daniel pulled down the blanket and sheet, which covered his colonel. His eyes burning with lust, he ripped his hospital nightgown open. He then pulled Jack to the edge of the bed, slid between his opened legs and caressed his inner thighs, groaning. The older man began trembling with desire. 

"Hurry! Hurry Daniel! God! Hurry!" O'Neill breathed, strongly aroused and not wanting to be disturbed by the technicians. 

Daniel licked the whole surface of O'Neill's penis, making him moan. When it was gleaming with saliva, he opened his mouth wide and plunged. Jack arched and roared, feeling like he was being swallowed almost up to the base of his member. When the young man began sucking him, he closed his eyes and cried with pleasure. Instantly, he got thicker in the archaeologist's welcoming mouth and realized he was going to come. Daniel hurried to press the base of the older man's shaft cutting off the urge to release.

"Not yet Jack."

Daniel nipped and licked the entire rock hard length eliciting sighs, gasps, and small cries of delight from O'Neill. When the colonel began to squirm and to thrust in his throat under his talented ministrations, he slipped his mouth off of him and immediately started to bathe his testicles with his tongue, alternating between licking and suckling. Daniel then took his lover's blood-engorged penis in his mouth again and began to suck and lick, alternately. O'Neill's breath came in pants. Waves of desire swept over Jack threatening to drown him with their intensity. He suddenly stiffened and exploded into Daniel's mouth with a hoarse strangled cry. Daniel swallowed the sperm then glanced at his partner, almost passed out with ecstasy. 

"Mmmm... it was good Jack. So good."

"For me too, Daniel." Jack mumbled.

"Now Jack, we both need to take a shower..." the young man said, letting his finger drag along his lover's' half erect penis. "I've never fucked you in the SGC showers. Of course I'm going to have to disable the cameras there too."

O'Neill grinned. 

"There's always a first time..."

* * *

SGC restroom later

O'Neill started to run the hot water and, taking a bar of lemon scented soap and a soft washcloth, started to clean his chest, humming with pleasure. He gave a start and gasped when he felt a warm hand on his buttocks and turned around to face Daniel. The young man was grinning and his eyes glistened with lust. Daniel closed his hands behind O'Neill's neck and crushed his lips on his, hard, possessive, savagely, and thrust his tongue into his mouth. After that Daniel began grazing his lips over the hollow of O'Neill's throat, downward to lavish airy kisses over his sternum. He loved the feel of the soft tanned skin under his fingers. Coming to the officer's nipples, Daniel lightly licked around it before drawing in between his teeth to suckle it - feeling the nub of skin turn pebble hard in his mouth.

O'Neill moaned and smiled, 

"I was waiting for you Daniel. Did you disable the cameras?"

Daniel nodded, stepped back and let his gaze travel down the flat stomach and pubic hair before stopping to stare longingly at the beauty of the older man's protruding erection. He held his breath for a moment, taking in the sheer loveliness of the man he was deeply in love with. His own cock was aching, hot, and stabbing him with need.

"Of course I did. We don't have much time. The technicians will be here soon to repair them." He joined his lover under the spray, took the washcloth from him then began to gently wash his lover's back. "I'm so happy that you're still alive Jack. It would have killed me if Thor hadn't saved you." 

He started to run the cloth down his mate's back and massaged his buttocks eliciting a moan from O'Neill.

The older man felt his penis fill and harden, and nodded, 

"And I couldn't live without you Daniel."

The archaeologist chuckled, 

"Of course if you were dead."

Jack lifted his sacred eyebrow, 

"Oh! Yes, you're right."

Daniel reached around and washed his lover's broad chest and ribbed belly, his erect shaft sliding in O'Neill's cleft. 

"I love you Jack," he purred, "I love you so much..."

O'Neill turned around and held his young mate tight against him in a bear hug before crushing his lips on his, 

"I love you too Daniel," he said, "I love you with all my heart."

Daniel captured O'Neill's mouth, drawing his tongue in deep and writing swirls of pleasure with his own twisting his fingers into the graying hair, tasting every inch of his lover's mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he let the soap fall at his feet and brought the washcloth between his partner's legs. The colonel shuddered and his knees betrayed him, giving out for a moment under the sensation of pleasure. He caught himself, gripping his mate by his shoulders. Daniel pulled back from the kiss, and then dropped the washcloth while he carefully pressed foam-covered fingertip against the puckered entrance. 

The colonel tried to relax as much as possible, then the finger was past his anus and sliding into him. Daniel moved it a few times and then withdrew it, to replace it with two fingers. Soon the two fingers were moving in and out and stretching Jack, and then they pressed upward. O'Neill squirmed and howled in bliss as he felt his lover's fingers scrape his prostate. Daniel added a third finger and pumped them in and out until he was sure the other man was ready to be penetrated. O'Neill wobbling on jelly legs and seeing stars signaled his approval by spreading his legs wider and, as if that message wasn't clear enough he added,

"Fuck me Daniel!"

Daniel nodded and ordered, "Hands on the wall Jack!"

Jack immediately complied. The young man ran his soap-covered hands over the colonel's hips then turned him around. Spooning up behind his man, Daniel wrapped his arm around O'Neill's waist and, pulling him as close as he could, started to rub his swollen shaft against his partner's buttocks, toying with his nipples.

"I'm going to fuck you Jack, hard and deep, the way you like it." Then he removed his fingers and positioned himself. 

He held onto O'Neill's hips and pulled him down to meet the head of his eager penis. The colonel braced his hands against the tiled wall and arched his ass to give his lover a better angle. He felt swollen; his anus had begun to throb with a delicious pulse of need. He needed to be entered; he wanted to be entered. He moaned in pure pleasure as his Daniel spread his ass cheeks and pressed the tip of his cock at the opening. Daniel felt the ring of muscle trying to resist and pushed a little harder. He took his time, pushing forward and easing back, until the head finally slid inside. He pushed his cock into his lover's ass, gently at first and then in rapid thrusts. He tipped his head back, concentrating, loving the feel of Jack's heat and tightness. 

Finally, he was buried completely. They stayed still for a moment, both shivering and panting in arousal while his mate adjusted to the feeling of being filled so completely. When O'Neill nodded, the young man began to slowly withdraw and he started to move, each thrust long and hard, his hips pushing forward, each stroke going deeper. Jack bent forward a bit to better meet his lover's thrusts. Daniel angled for his mate's prostate and by the strangled cry he heard, hit it first time. Once he was sure he had the angle right, he began rocking his hips, fast, hard and deep, making the older man jerk and shout with every thrust and in so doing, tightening his anal muscles. Daniel hissed with pleasure in return. The tight passage was like a hot, velvet glove gripping him.

Daniel licked and nipped the back of his partner's right shoulder and then breathed, 

"God, Jack, you're so hot and tight." Daniel picked up the pace, pulling out more, thrusting in more deeply than before. 

O'Neill cried out, 

"Oh Gawd! Daniel! Yes, oh! yessss! Fuck me harder! Harder Daniel!"

The colonel's breathing was becoming faster, heavier and Daniel loved to hear it. He groaned with pleasure when O'Neill matched his maddening strokes, thrusting his hips back forcefully, using his hands braced on the wall to add extra force to his movements.

O'Neill gasped then groaned when he felt Daniel's hand closing on his rock hard penis. The young man sped up his thrusts, slamming into the ecstatic, writhing form in front of him, pumping his lover's member as hard and as fast as he could in time with his in and out movements. When he felt his mate at his threshold, Daniel abandoned the blood-engorged member to squeeze the tightened testicles. The colonel screamed, feeling his orgasm approaching at top speed. Daniel accelerated his rhythm and force. Soon he was fairly pounding inside his lover letting O'Neill's guttural moans and inarticulate growls of pleasure wash over him, the sounds driving fingers of pure pleasure down his spine. He knew he was close to falling over the edge. Suddenly, O'Neill stiffened and exploded with a feral cry, his semen cascading over the tiled wall of the shower. The soft walls of the hot passage clamped down on Daniel, pulling his climax from his body. Daniel let out a strangled cry as the warm heat enfolded him, thrust twice more. Unable to resist this final act of love, he moved his hips upwards and he gave himself over to the overwhelming orgasm. 

Chest heaving Daniel slowly and gently withdrew then turned O'Neill around and covered his face with lots of wet and noisy kisses. His lover dazed was completely sated, unable to move. He grinned and said, 

"That was fan-tas-tic! Woah! Mmmmmm... Come to my place tonight and I'll fuck you again. And if you're a good boy, I'll let you have me..." he then turned the warm water on again to rinse them off.

O'Neill let his lover wrap a large towel around his waist then did the same thing to Daniel. They had just kissed when the technicians entered the shower room to repair the cameras. 

THE END


End file.
